My Personal Trainer
by HoneyBuiscuit
Summary: Niall Horan is a famous rockstar. He lives the dream of most teenagers. Starting the career too young, he ends up taking the wrong path. Drugs, Alcohol. Management starts to worry about his actions. They give him one more chance. They send the troubled musician to the gym where he is supposed to get back into a normal lifestyle.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Niall Horan! You can go in now.", the secretary calls me. I'm already annoyed, why they just won't let me be. I stand up from the chair and make my way to my manager. I just walk into the office without knocking. "Go out again, Mr. Horan!" the man sitting on his chair behind his desk. "You wanted to talk to me!" I tell him with a monotonous tone. "I still want you to knock". Annoyed I walk out of the office and knock, I hear a quiet "Come in please!" I open the door again, walk in and take a seat in front of the desk.

"Mr. Horan. You probably already know why you are here.", he asks me looking with his sea green eyes into my blue ones. I shrug my shoulders: "No idea. And to be honest I couldn't care less."

"Well, although you pretend like you don't care, I beg to differ. I know that you care about your career. And that's why you are here.". I look at my hands, not really interested. "There are too many rumours out there, about you, Mr. Horan. And you give me a really hard time to make them disappear. I don't know what got into you!", he starts to get louder, his face filled with anger and disappointment "I'm sorry!", I tell him and I can tell from the look on his face that he knows I don't mean it. "Niall!", his voice gets calmer and I know what comes now, "We can only give you one more chance, if you don't take it that we are going to bring the contract to an end." I look up: "You can't do that! I've been here since the beginning ! I'm your biggest star and your first real hit!", I shout.

"I get it, I do. And we had a great time, but still. If it is going to continue like this we don't have a choice. You represent this label. And you aren't making us a really good image." "Well, what are you going to do about it? If you lose me, you lose everything!"

"Mr. Horan", he goes back into formal: "You are going to get a break from everything, no tour, no concerts or anything!" "But ..." he cuts me up. "Instead you are going to the gym. We got you a personal trainer and he is going to help you through whatever you want to call this. And hopefully then you find something better than drugs and alcohol."

"But ..."


	2. 1

"Do you really need to go to the gym? What is wrong with your management dude?" "Don't talk about this shit! I want to chill and not talk about fucking management being a pain in my ass!". I take a drag from the joint and hand it to my best friend. "Dude seriously, that sucks. You should have been more careful though." I stare at him. "Seriously? Shut up! If you are going to keep talking about this shit than you can just leave, cause I don't want to listen to this." "Okay, bro. Come down. You need to calm your nerves." he takes a huge drag from the rest of the joint. Throwing the rest away. "Don't 'bro' me. I'm being fucking serious. You're all getting on my nerves.", I shout. My best friend stands up from the couch he was sitting in and makes his way to the front door. "Call me, when you think you are done shouting at me for doing nothing!", he says and leaves, shutting the door behind him.  
Why does he have to act like such a bitch? What a friend.I stand up and make my way to the kitchen. Open up the fridge and look for something to drink. I grab a beer and walk back into TV-room. I turn on the TV and make myself comfortable on the couch slowly drinking my beer. Some crappy show is on but I just stare at the TV not really watching it. I get a cigarette out of the packet and light it.I look at my phone. I should get ready, it's ten and at eleven my friend Jake will pick me up and we will go to a house party of some friend.I decide to put on my DOPE T-shirt, to show off my tats, some black skinnies and my white Nike Air Force. I redo my eyeliner and put my dyed hair in a quiff.I make my way to the kitchen and get the vodka out, I take a huge sip, loving the way the vodka burns. I take my phone and look if I have any messages. I groan. Management send me some bullshit.  
-Tomorrow at 10am you are going to be expected from your trainer! Don't blow it this time, it's your last chance so be in time. Management.  
Oh man, are they really planning on torturing me. Fucking management why can't they let me live my life. If I'd give a shit about gym tomorrow, I probably wouldn't go today. But I don't care and so: Let's get this party started! I take another sip from my vodka bottle and walk out to the driveway, where Jake sits in his Caprio, waiting. I sit down on the passenger seat. "Jo, Bro. What's up?" "Don't!", I warn him. He shrugs and drives down my driveway.


End file.
